


洛杉矶夏天不下雨

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 仏英，非国设。OOC预警。毫无剧情的日常流。





	洛杉矶夏天不下雨

我醒来的时候弗朗西斯正躺着玩手机。我揉了揉眼睛。

“想吃什么？”弗朗西斯放下他的手机，“我正在看Yelp*呢。”

“都可以——窗外是什么声？下雨了吗？”我听见窗外似乎有哗哗的水声，像是一场不大不小的中雨。

“亲爱的，洛杉矶的夏天不下雨，”弗朗西斯说，“那是广场上的喷泉。”

我才想起来昨天晚上我们到小旅馆时确实看到门口有一个小小的水池。为了便宜我们坐的廉航，还不巧碰上了航班延误。我和弗朗西斯坐在候机室里互相抱怨，最后旁边一同候机的老太太给我们讲了三个小时她和她的丈夫是怎么互相忍耐了将近五十年。当我们终于降落在洛杉矶国际机场时已经是凌晨三点。我困得几乎整个人倒在了弗朗西斯肩膀上。幸好这个时候我们还是叫到了一辆Uber，司机尽职尽责地把我们送到了旅馆门口。因为时间太晚，旅馆门口的喷泉没有开，黑暗中除了汽车引擎的声音之外什么都没有。

“几点了？”

“十一点了。不如吃墨西哥菜吧。”

我说好，让我起床先冲个澡。当我要坐起来的时候弗朗西斯一转身搂住我。

“放开我，我昨天在机场呆坐了一天让我去洗个热水澡——”我听见弗朗西斯在我耳边轻笑。这个混蛋黏上一个人的时候赶都赶不走。最后我几乎是滚下了床，从倒在门后的行李箱里翻出了一套干净的衣服。旅馆的水不是很热，但幸好这个旅馆里的空调也不是很冷。我冲到一半时听见弗朗西斯打开了浴室的门。

“你做什么呢？”我隔着水声问。他没有理我。等我洗完我才知道他把我拿出来的白色T恤换成了一件带浅色花纹的短衬衫。我想起来他也有一件颜色和它相称的衬衫。这个法国人就是对时尚有一种执念。

我走出来吹头发。他已经订下了一家离旅馆不远的墨西哥餐厅。我看见他果然翻出了那件衬衫。

“你管得真宽，”我啧了啧嘴。

“我觉得你穿这件好看，”他说。然后他也去洗澡。我看了眼窗外，虽说洛杉矶的夏天以阳光和海滩闻名，但今早的洛杉矶看起来阴沉沉的。

我们一起出门。前台微笑地向我们问好。弗朗西斯问她附近有什么有趣的地方，美国人立刻打开了话匣子，说了一通之后往我们手上塞了好几张花花绿绿的宣传单。我问她今天是否会下雨，她摆了摆手说洛杉矶的阴天不常见，而雨天就更是难得一见。然后我们走出旅馆，弗朗西斯说得没错，门口的水池果然是一个小小的喷泉。

我们踱到了那家墨西哥餐厅。我是真的饿了。于是我们一人点了一个卷饼。我觉得味道还不错，但弗朗西斯觉得豆泥太干了。吃完饭之后我和弗朗西斯在街上散步。别人度假通常是去各种景点打卡，但我和弗朗西斯喜欢随便找一个城市闲逛。我拉着弗朗西斯走进了一家电影院，正好赶上一场热映的爆米花电影。

“你想要一点爆米花吗？”

“我以为你会在乎健康饮食，你之前不是在说自己胖了吗。”

“真是伤人啊亚瑟——但还是来一点吧。这里可是美国。”

于是我们两个大男人抱着一桶小号爆米花，和两杯无糖可乐走了进去。电影院里很空，而我们到得很早。于是我们很轻松地就占到了正中间的位置。我们边看广告边对这些电影预告评头论足。看着那些用CG技术做出来的耸人效果，我摇了摇头。弗朗西斯说我是个挑剔的批评家，但实际上他自己也好不到哪去。只不过他开始装作自己是一个洛杉矶人而已。但我们那天看的爆米花电影除了剧情有些老套之外倒没有什么好挑剔的。

“也许我们该打车去好莱坞，”看完电影之后我说。

“为什么不呢？”他说。

于是我们叫了一辆Uber。司机是个健谈的印度人。他先是从我们的口音猜到我们不是本地人，然后以本地人的姿态（实际上他也就来洛杉矶一年半而已）开始给我们介绍洛杉矶风情。他兴致勃勃地问我们是否喜爱洛杉矶的天气（他称呼洛杉矶为“冷也冷不死，热也热不死的流浪汉天堂”），话题的最后以“纽约的交通就是狗屎”结尾。最后他带我们到了中国剧院的门口。我们一下车就感觉自己被亚洲面孔淹没。穿着戏服或者玩偶装的人在旁边问你是否需要合影。

“人实在是太多了，”弗朗西斯说着伸出手。

“手牵手太奇怪了，我拒绝。”

“可是这样我们会走丢，”弗朗西斯看起来很无辜地说，“我可不想最后得一家酒吧一家酒吧地找你。”

“滚！”我伸出手让他抓住我的手臂。我们在一堆游客中间挤来挤去，旁边的纪念品商店里摆着各种型号的仿制小金人。弗朗西斯很好奇地拉着我走了进去，挑了一会儿，最后拿起一座印着“best boss”的小金人：“我想送这个给你，亚瑟。”

“呸——我觉得这个也很适合你，”我拿起一个写着“best grandma”的小金人塞进他的手里。弗朗西斯笑嘻嘻地跑去付账。我们之间总是这样毫无意义地斗嘴，互相捉弄，即使连五岁的孩子看到了也会嘲笑我们的幼稚。但不知为何他就是有这种把我拉到与他同一水平的能力。我摇了摇头，我不需要是个哲人也知道爱情会使人智商下降。

弗朗西斯拿着个小塑料袋走出门。我们继续挤在旅客中，直到我们走到一个交叉路口。我们果断选择了人最少的那一条。离开了人群的汗味和喧闹之后我感觉似乎闻到了雨的气息——虽然比不上伦敦。

“今天也许会下雨。”我说。

“也许你想多了，亚瑟，”弗朗西斯这么说，但他还是抬头看了眼阴沉沉的天空，“这里可不是伦敦——不过我们去找个酒吧呆着好了。”我们路过了一个个工业风装修的酒吧，最近似乎流行这种风格。最后我们一致选择了一个复古设计的酒吧。乐队在唱着上个世纪八十年代的摇滚乐。我们坐在吧台边上，一人点了一杯威士忌，水兑得恰到好处。酒精、昏暗的灯光和弗朗西斯，令人智商下降的三个要素都集齐了。

我想起我第一次认识弗朗西斯的时候也是在这样的酒吧边上。当时他刚被前女友甩了，跑来酒吧喝酒，正好遇上一个刚被老板炒了的我。我喝得有点多，第一眼看到他的长发，竟把他认成了女人，没看清他脸上的胡渣和他的身材。他说话的时候我才意识到不对。故事的最后是我不小心吐在了他的衬衫上，他好心地把我带回家，然后我们就打了一炮。第二天说再见的时候我悄悄地用他的手机拨了我的手机号码，然后发现他也干了同样的事情。假如这是一个爱情故事，那么故事的高潮部分一定是在结婚的时候，他出于报复，穿了一身婚纱，吓得我差点摔倒在地，弄皱我最好的一套西装。

我们一起喝酒。有面貌姣好的女性过来搭讪。弗朗西斯即使年纪大了也还是很受女性欢迎。这一点也着实令我嫉妒。但她们和我们聊了几句，看到我们手上成对的婚戒之后，就又礼貌地退开了。也有几个小姑娘好奇地打探我们的婚姻状况——婚姻对于她们来说还是值得好奇的一件事情。我喝得有些晕。其实此刻是醉酒最美妙的时候——你意识到自己在做些什么，但又放任自己做出傻事。让理智滚到一边去吧，先生。

我看着旁边的弗朗西斯。他鸢尾色的蓝眼睛像是迷药一般，让我在这段情感之中投入了十多年。像是伦敦漫长的雨季——你抱怨它却又不得不忍受它，甚至在离开它的时候会感到不适应。这就是为什么我们最后选择在伦敦生活。

“走吧，没意思，没有好看的小姑娘。”弗朗西斯说。

“你已经四十多岁了，弗朗西斯，”我抱怨，“你还结了婚。”

我们付了账。我从酒保脸上的表情看出来弗朗西斯付了一笔慷慨的小费。我们推开了酒吧的木门，门外一阵冷风刮来了水汽。真的下雨了。

我们愣在了门口。雨越下越大。洛杉矶人似乎不习惯夏季的雨。雨噼里啪啦地批头灌下来，人们挤在窄窄的屋檐下等雨停。路上的出租车来接客了。人们徒劳地用手挡住头，仿佛那是一把伞一样。弗朗西斯左看右看，然后掏出手机看谷歌地图。我凑了过去，看见定位了地铁站就在街角拐个弯的地方。

“跑吧，亚瑟！地铁站就在那边！”弗朗西斯说。然后他就不遮不挡，直接跑进了雨里。我觉得他大概喝得有点多——明天他就会抱怨大雨毁了他的发型和衬衫了。但我还是跟在他身后一起跑了出去。旁边的人也许会觉得我们发了疯，但谁知道呢，我大晚上的喝了点酒，还遇到了弗朗西斯，我的人生从那一刻就是一段疯狂冒险的开始。

我们遇到了那个夏天洛杉矶的唯一一场雨。

*Yelp: 美国版大众点评。


End file.
